Unexpected Actions
by ShadowAthems
Summary: As her summer continues Olette finds herself in trouble with those black crawly things again, ending with no other than Fuu as her protector.


It was still summer vacation in Twilight Town, perfect time for people to enjoy movies in the open with some sea salt ice cream to keep cool and the smell of delicious food wafting from the bistro, making many stomachs grumble.

Hayner, Pence and Olette have been working hard to get enough money to go to the beach and enjoy their summer the way they wanted to. And now that their new friends were there to take into account as well, they couldn't wait to gather enough so they could all go. Even Roxas, Xion and Namine have started helping out to get the amount needed, although Lea preferred to laze around the clock tower watching the sunset most of the time. As for Isa, he was still wary of anyone that wasn't his red-headed friend, but the others were positive that he would eventually warm up to them.

None of them imagined that they would end up with five new friends instead of just Roxas when Sora told them about his plan of bringing back the blond boy. They were more than happy for this outcome, considering how fun it was when they were all together. It was a shame that they had to work most of the day instead of just hanging out, but it was worth it for the prospect of going to the beach with everyone.

At least things around town have been calm and nice since Roxas and the others appeared; no weird white or black creatures crawling or chasing people around, and definitely no strange weirdos with black coats. Even Seifer, Fuu and Rai were back from their journey to who-knows-where, keeping things around town in order as the disciplinary committee as always (even though they still didn't know about the new additions to Hayner's group).

"Man, I'm beat!" Hayner complained after work while walking with Pence and Olette towards the clock tower. "I can't wait to eat some sea salt ice cream up there."

"Yeah, it's been a while." Pence answered while starting to eat his. "I wonder what the others did today."

"Pence! You're supposed to wait until we get up there to eat the ice cream!" Olette scolded him while still following Hayner.

"I know, I know. But it's been a long day and I'm hungry."

"Can't say I blame him Olette," the blond boy started to eat his as well. "I don't doubt the others have eaten some without us already."

"Even if that's the case it's traditional to wait until we're up there," the girl huffed in annoyance.

They were almost to Central Station when they saw a bunch of people running and screaming towards the Market Street, never stopping for a second and leaving the three friends confused. Pence looked towards the station, wondering what had happened, when he saw a bunch of black beings around the front of the place just looking around.

"Uh, guys," he called the attention of his two friends while backing the way they came.

Hayner and Olette turned to look in the other direction, noticing all the creatures that were around them. They started to back up slowly like their friend, keeping an eye on those things to make sure they wouldn't spontaneously attack them.

"What are those things doing back here?!" Hayner asked with a harsh whisper to not alert them of their presence.

"No idea, but they haven't noticed us," Olette answered, backing away a little faster. "Maybe Roxas could help take care of them. There are not that many like other times."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Pence said with a little relief in his voice. "At least they're not that weird swirl that chased us the other day."

Just as he said that the creatures turned to look at them, their yellow eyes paralyzing the teens before they could keep backing away. In seconds the black things started to gather into a column, increasing in size until it was the same as the last one they had dealt with.

"You just had to say that..." muttered Hayner as he started to move away and sprint towards the market street, the others not wasting time and doing the same.

"Sorry! It wasn't my intention!" shouted Pence while running.

They continued to run until they got near the entrance to the back alley, the tornado of black creatures following them at a short distance.

"We should split!" Hayner yelled. "I'll go towards the Back Alley; Pence, Olette, you guys split between the Sandlot and the Neighborhood! I doubt that thing can follow the three of us at the same time!" He immediately went through the alley, not waiting for an answer from his friends.  
Olette and Pence decided to follow the instructions, the boy taking a right towards the sandlot and the girl going stray into the neighborhood, neither of them bothering to see who the tornado was following.

* * *

Seifer and his gang, for their part, were guiding the people into a safe location while looking out if any of the black things everyone was talking about appeared. For a moment they thought nothing was going to come this way, until they heard someone screaming and saw a girl running from a tornado of black and yellow. The people screamed in surprise and ran to hid anywhere they could, hoping to not be attacked by whatever that thing was; Seifer and Rai were making sure to keep everyone out of harm's way but couldn't do much for the one the tornado was chasing, but Fuu recognized the girl running away and decided to go help out.

"Fuu, where are you going?!" yelled an exasperated Seifer.

"It's not safe, you know!?" Rai tried to warn her without much luck.

* * *

Unlucky for her, Olette was the one the creatures decided to follow, making her gasp and scream a little when she realized. She was glad the other two were someplace safe but she really didn't want to keep being chased, her legs were starting to hurt from the strain. Just as she was passing some buildings she felt a hand grab her arm, yanking her towards a small gap hidden between two of them, ending with her back against a wall and none other than Fuu keeping her there while watching the swirl pass them by.

Once she was sure the threat was over the red-eyed girl let go, turning to the other to make sure she was okay. For her part, Olette could only keep gasping for air while staring at the one who helped her; she was extremely thankful but couldn't get the strength to get the words out. They took a minute just watching the other, forgetting about the chaos surrounding them and the possibility of the tornado finding them.

"Okay?" It was Fuu who broke the silence, using few words as always.

"Yeah, just tired," answered the brunette, still panting a little from all the running. "Thanks for helping me." She gave the other girl a pretty smile full of gratitude.

"Whatever," Fuu said as she adverted her eyes, a small dust of pink painting her cheeks.

"I think it would be best if we go somewhere more secure, in case those things are still around," Olette suggested after regaining her breath, peeking around outside the gap to see if she could spot any of the black things.

"Agreed," the blue-haired girl took the lead, stepping outside and starting to go in direction of Seifer and Rai since between the three of them they could protect the citizens better. Olette just decided to follow her, trusting Fuu in taking them someplace safe; her mind was wondering how to find Roxas to see if he could handle that thing and worried about the safety of both Pence and Hayner.

Before they could get near the place the others of the disciplinary committee were the black swirl found them, blocking their path and leaving them with little choice but to escape in a different direction. With her original plan ruined Fuu took Olette's hand and ran towards the Underground Water System to try and trap the thing there; sadly the other girl's legs were in no condition to keep running and promptly failed, making the other fall to the ground before they could get to the tunnel; Fuu immediately turned and stepped in front of the other to protect her.

"Aeroga!" She exclaimed to conjure a powerful whirlwind managing to stop the creatures in their tracks, even though they were trying to slam against the current to dissipate the magic. She didn't know how long she could keep the spell going, but she was out of options for the moment; she could see some of the black things that made up the tornado fly away thanks to her attack, but they were trying slash at her and Olette from ground level, leaving her with no choice but use more magic to get them away (mainly, fira).

In a moment the tornado finally broke her spell, sending her flying a little bit from the force of the hit, landing alongside the other girl who was trying to kick the creatures in the ground to keep them away from them. Fuu stood up and took the brunette's arm to put her behind her, never moving her gaze from the tornado. She knew this wasn't going to end well but she'll be damn if she let that thing harm Olette.

The tornado reared back a little before speeding towards the girls at great speed to devour them. Just as they were bracing for the impact a light stepped in front of them temporarily blinding the two, but stopping the attack completely.

When they opened their eyes to see what had happened they were surprised to find a young blond boy keeping the tornado at bay with two weird looking weapons.

"Roxas!" Olette exclaimed in happiness at his arrival.

"Who?" Fuu asked with a suspicious tone, not remembering ever seeing him before, but feeling a strange recognition in the back of her head.

"Hayner explained what was going on to us at the usual spot, sorry it took a while to get here," the blond told them without turning to look at them. "Fuu, take Olette to a safe place. We'll take care of this thing."

"'we'?" asked Fuu confused while still looking at the boy.

"That's right, **we'll** take care of it," said a confident voice from behind them. Both Olette and Fuu turned to look at the newcomer, finding two other people instead of just one.

"Lea! Xion!" Olette was certainly surprised to see them, she didn't know they could fight as well.

"It's okay Olette. We will handle this," Xion reassured her with a smile before making a big key-like-sword appear in her hand.

"Yeah. You guys just leave the heavy stuff to us. We got it under control, got it memorized?" said Lea before making a similar key appear in his hand.

Fuu had no idea who these people were or how the hell they had managed to make those keys appear, although she had a feeling she had seen something similar before, with another stranger some time ago. But that could all wait for later, right now she and Olette had to get out of there, she knew they would just be in the way if they stayed while those three fought the tornado.

She took the other girl's hand and started running in the direction of the Market Street, forgetting about going to Seifer and Rai since she was sure they could handle the citizens and the creatures were now occupied with someone at their level.

They kept running all the way until they arrived at the Usual Spot, getting inside to be met with more strangers that Fuu haven't seen before.

"Olette, you're okay!" exclaimed a blonde girl with relief.

"Yeah," the girl in question sat heavily in the sofa trying to recuperate her breath thanks to all that running. She was feeling way out of shape with all this. "Where are Hayner and Pence?"

"They went to the Sandlot to wait for you in case you didn't come here."

"So they're okay. Glad to hear it," the brunette turned her eyes to Fuu who was looking suspiciously at the other person in the place who was leaning against a wall in silence. "Right. You guys don't know each other. Fuu," she called the other girls attention, making her turn to her eyes from the other person, "this are Namine and Isa. They're friends of ours." The red-eyed girl just gave a nod to each of them, receiving a small wave from Namine and just a look of distrust from Isa. Olette decided to keep talking so things wouldn't turn too awkward, "Roxas, Xion and Lea stayed to fight that swirly thing."

"I hope they are fine," said Namine a little worried for her friends.

"They will, they all have a keyblade," Isa finally talked, reassuring the girl. "I'll go keep an eye on their fight, to make sure they don't lose." With that he went out, walking calmly towards the where he knew the fight was.

"I guess I'll go tell Hayner and Pence you're okay," Namine said before leaving the place as well.

"Okay," Olette said before turning to look at the girl who helped her, who was still standing in the middle of the place like a statue. "Fuu you should sit. You must be at least a little tired after using that trick."

The other girl conceded to the request, taking a sit alongside the brunette, but keeping her distance from her. Is not like Olette was wrong after all, Aeroga did take a lot of energy to cast, especially when she was trying to sustain it for a longer period of time. Not to forget the fira she used to keep the creatures off them later on.

Olette stood up from the sofa, moving her legs a little so they wouldn't cramp after too much running. She walked a little to test the muscles before turning to look at the other girl.

"Fuu, your arm!" she gave a gasp of concern, "You're hurt!"

The red-eyed girl turned to look at the spot the other mentioned, finding three claw marks running along the side of her forearm, blood still dripping from the wounds. She must have gotten them when the black creatures were crawling around ground level trying to attack them. She should have been more careful, getting hurt was a lack of ability, a sign of weakness in her and Seifer's book.

While she was contemplating the injury Olette was looking around the place for some bandages and disinfectant; she knew a potion would be easier and faster but they have never bother to buy stuff like that.

"Okay, let me see that," the brunette carefully took the arm after she had dabbed a cloth with some of the disinfectant. She started to clean the claw marks one by one, careful to not apply to much pressure.

Fuu didn't even feel the sting of the wounds being cleaned, she could only concentrate in the feel of the other girl's hand in her wrist and her soft treatment. Somehow, getting treated like that made her feel not so bad at having failed to stop the creatures from hurting her.

By the time she managed to snap out of it the brunette had already cleaned her wounds and was now finishing wrapping them with the bandages.

"There, all better," Olette said with a small smile before leaving to put everything away, while Fuu stared at her arm admiring the job done.

A red eye went to observe the brunette, determination shining in it before the owner got up from the sofa to approach her while her back was turned. She stopped behind Olette waiting for her to turn around, giving her a scare when she finally did.

"Fuu!" exclaimed the brunette in surprise, her hand going to her chest to try and stop her heart from beating to strong. "You gave me a scare."

The other just stood there observing the girl, taking into account everything she could. From the way she dressed to her pretty eyes and hair, from her bubbly attitude to her kind personality which she let shine when she was treating her wounds, the girl was something unique for Fuu, something she really wanted to protect and preserve at all cost, which was quite apparent considering their ordeals that day.

For her part Olette was curious as to what the other girl was doing since she's been standing in front of her for a little while now without uttering a single word.

"What's wrong Fuu?" She decided to ask the other after a few more seconds had passed.

"Thanks," the other decided to say.

"It's okay. It should actually be me thanking you," Olette admitted with a grateful smile. "You saved me and then protected me from that thing even though we don't really talk to each other. You even got hurt because of it," she made a bold move and took the girl's hand, keeping her eyes in the bandage with a sad look in her them.

Fuu used her other hand to lift the girl's head so they were looking right into each other's eyes. "Don't mind," she reassured the brunette with a soft voice.

"Why?"

"You matter more."

Olette couldn't help the stunned look, not only had the other girl said more than two words but also she was putting Olette's wellbeing above her own. She really wasn't expecting any of this from Fuu, but then again she didn't know the girl that well. She could feel her cheeks warming up at the other's words, never had someone said something so wonderful to her, she was even feeling giddy inside and couldn't help the big smile that broke through.

Fuu saw the smile and decided this was a good moment as any to try to explain her feeling for the girl better, and nothing was more self-explanatory than kissing. With that thought in mind she started to lean towards the girl, slowly so as not to scare her and make her realize what was happening in case she didn't want it.

Olette saw the other girl's move; she knew what was happening and didn't mind at all, something that came as a shock but wasn't reason at all to stop it, so she decided to lean as well.

Just as they were about to kiss two voices shouted in unison outside the hideout: "Olette!"

Before Hayner or Pence entered the place, both girls put distance between them. Fuu looking indifferent as always while Olette tried to push down her blush and look as normal as she could.

The two boys entered the place looking relieved to see their friend safe and sound, going towards her to tell her how happy they were.

"We're so glad you're okay," said Pence with a big smile.

"Yeah, when we found out that thing was chasing you around instead of us we went to look for Roxas," Hayner explained. "He, Xion and Lea ran out of here to look for you before we could completely tell them what was going on."

"And then we heard from Rai that Fuu took off after that swirly thing who knows why."

"Yeah, and later on comes Namine telling us you're safe at the hideout after a 'quiet blue-haired girl'," -Hayner moved his fingers in the air for the quotation marks- ", took you there."

Both boys turned to look at said silent girl who wasn't even paying attention to them. "Thanks for taking care of Olette, Fuu," Pence said to her first.

"Yeah, don't know what we would have done if you hadn't help her out," Hayner approached the girl to give her a handshake in gratitude.

Fuu stared at the boy's hand for a moment before ignoring him and walking towards the exit. She was done with hanging around that place (if she couldn't be alone with Olette what was the point?), she needed to get back to her friends who were no doubt still wondering where she was.

"Man, so cold," muttered a frowning Hayner while crossing his arms.

"Fuu, wait!" Olette decided to ignore her friends and went after the girl, going outside the hideout to see that the other had stopped at her voice.

"What?" Fuu was still feeling a little mad at their kiss being interrupted by those idiots, showing some of it in the frustration swirling in her eye and the tone of her voice.

But Olette didn't let that discourage her, walking towards the other she stopped until she was in front of the red-eyed girl. She gave Fuu a smile before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "I wanted to thank you properly," she explained while the other girl kept looking at her with some surprise. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow without all the danger and running? To get to know each other better." She gave a nervous smile, taking a hold of the other girl's hand again.

Fuu kept staring at her, processing her words and the kiss, before letting a small smile out, and squeezing the other girl hand softly. "Sure."


End file.
